Diamonds Are Forever Ms Wainwright
by Vidaleeleeluv
Summary: Fed up with James's ego Kendall pranks him into heading back to the studio after a long day. When James arrives however he finds Kelly alone and needing comfort.
1. Bad Vocals

It all started with a prank. Just one simple comment meant to knock James Diamond down a peg or two. The guys had been rehearsing and recording all day, Gustavo had been an absolute terror and they were all beyond exhausted when they left the studio that day. Carlos was so tired he'd conked out on the ride home. Logan was staring into space and Kendall was just irritable. He had wanted to share a picnic with Jo but Gustavo had held them four extra hours. Now she wasn't answering his texts. Truthfully the only member of the band with a smile on his face was their prettiest member, James.

"Oh my god I sounded so good today," James was carrying on in his usual manner.

"Did you hear me? I know Gustavo did. That's why he kept us so long because he couldn't let this beautiful voice go. He won't admit it but he loves my vocals."

Kendall rolled his eyes and glanced out the window.

"I think I actually saw a tear in his eye when my part came up. What do you guys think?"

Nobody answered. Of course James didn't notice. He went on as they arrived home, Kendall carrying a sleeping Carlos to the apartment. Logan beat them to the door and opened it.

"I swear I blow myself away sometimes. Apparently Gustavo too. Oh did you see Kelly? He sent her out of the room because she was practically fainting."

Kendall began to grind his teeth.

"I don't blame her though. What girl can survive the James Diamond experience up close?"

Logan kicked off his shoes.

"Dude she's like in her twenties."

James shrugged.

"So? She may be old but she's still a girl."

Kendall left them briefly to set Carlos down in his bed. The sleeping Latino immediately curled up and sighed in his sleep. He looked so peaceful. So content. Carefully he removed his tennis shoes before leaving him to his slumber.

"…just didn't want to admit how totally awesome I am," James was still running his mouth back in the living room.

Beyond annoyed now Kendall decided to teach him a lesson.

"Seriously James, your vocals were horrible today."

Both Logan and James spun to face him.

"Yea right," James dismissed him.

"I heard me. Gustavo heard me. I was pretty damn good."

Kendall ignored the surprised look on Logan's face and continued.

"Sorry James, I hate to be the one to tell you this but Gustavo really didn't like your vocals. I overheard him telling Kelly that you were so awful that he was considering replacing you in the band."

Logan's eyes narrowed dubiously. Kendall winked at him.

"W-what?" James as usual had been too absorbed in himself to notice.

"He didn't really say that did he?"

The panicked look on his face was almost enough to call the whole joke off but Kendall had suffered through an entire ride in LA traffic with his mouth. He needed recompense.

"Yea, he did. And for your replacement, he said he was considering Wayne Wayne."

This time James screamed.

"He can't do that! I'm way handsomer than that skinny punk. And he can't even sing. Nobody can sing like me!"

Logan was shooting Kendall a disapproving look.

"Well that's what Gustavo said," Kendall turned to the kitchen to hide his smirk. This was making him feel better already.

"In fact he said your vocals were so horrible today he was going to call Wayne up and have him record over them tonight."

Another scream from his friend. Kendall didn't dare turn around lest he burst into laughter.

"Kendall—" Logan had that tone.

"That little weasel isn't touching my vocals," James declared.

"I'll do better. I'll sing his ass so deep into the ground he'll have dirt shooting out of his ears. Just you watch!"

Before Kendall could say anything else James stormed off, slamming the apartment door after him. He couldn't take it anymore. The tall blond fell against the counter and cracked up.

"That was so mean," Logan scolded him but who was scared of Logan?

Katie could beat him up.

"I couldn't help it," he managed between laughs.

"He was so freaking obnoxious in the car. I had to do it."

Logan folded his arms under his chest.

"He's going to go down there and Gustavo is going to yell at him."

"Like Gustavo doesn't already yell at all of us every day," Kendall retorted, still quite amused with himself.

He ignored his friend's pensive look and grabbed a juice from the fridge. He then plopped down on the couch and turned on the tv.

"Relax, Loges. James will be back soon and I'll tell him the truth then. Okay?"

He waited for a slight nod before patting the space beside him.

"Have a seat. Space Zombies is on."

Logan shook his head.

"I'm too tired. Just going to shower and go to bed."

He watched his genius friend leave the room, still smiling to himself. James would be so pissed when he got back but the look on his face had been so worth it. This prank would tickle him for days.


	2. The Office

James made it back to the studio just after dark. He hadn't had any cabfare and with no car or license had been forced to walk. Normally he'd hate the manual labor but he was so worked up over what Kendall had told him that he didn't care.

The front doors hadn't been locked yet, probably waiting for Wayne's arrival.

 _Unless he's already here._

The thought sprung him deeper into action and he hurried up to Gustavo's floor. He'd already decided how he would handle this. He'd challenge the little turd to a sing-off and let Gustavo see how much better he really was. Then he'd have to let him stay in the group. James belonged in the band.

He was surprised to find the hall dark and silent. No Wayne Wayne, security or anyone in sight really. He glanced down at his phone. No wonder, it was after hours. The studio was normally closed after eight. It was a quarter after nine.

Which meant it was probably some kind of secret recording. Well he would bust their secret. No one secretly recorded over James Diamond!

He wandered through the halls, peeking into offices and recording booths looking for the fiends. All he found was darkness and silence. He wouldn't be outdone that easily. Looked like there was only one place left to go. He clenched his jaw and headed straight for Gustavo's office. Just as he'd suspected, there was a light on beneath the door. He started to burst through when he heard a female voice.

"…okay, I understand…yes thank you for your consideration."

Kelly.

He heard her hang up the phone and barged into the office in time to catch her suddenly burst into tears. James froze, unsure of what to do. Kelly was reaching for a box of Kleenex on Gustavo's desk when she saw him.

"James?"

She quickly tried to wipe the wetness from her face, still sniffling.

"W-what are you doing here?"

He watched her straighten up, attempting to hide whatever problem had literally had her in tears.

"I…uh…" he didn't know what to say.

He wasn't used to seeing Kelly anything but put together, in control. Sure she might yell at them when they tried to play air hockey with the mic stands or frisbee with Gustavo's gold records but she'd never actually cried before. He didn't think she could cry.

"Are you okay?"

She was dabbing her eyes so as not to further ruin her makeup.

"Me, yea. Hey how about I get you a cab back to the Palmwoods. Mrs. Knight is probably worried sick."

She picked up the phone and began dialing. James decided he wasn't ready to go.

"Wait."

He stepped all the way into the office and without thinking about it, pressed his finger on the dial to hang up. Kelly shot him a startled glance as he took the receiver from her hand and placed it down.

"You didn't tell me what's wrong."

She was still staring.

"James, you need to go home."

"I will but I want to know if you're okay first," he insisted.

He wasn't sure why but seeing her so upset effected him. Kelly wasn't supposed to be upset. She sighed, probably realizing that he wasn't going anywhere.

"Look, I appreciate that you care but I really don't have the energy to deal with this right now. Can you just…"

Her lip quivered and she pressed both together. She was going to cry again. But she was fighting hard not to do so in front of him. She turned away, but there was no hiding the stream that ran down her cheek. Unable to just watch her come undone, he moved around Gustavo's desk to kneel and wrap his arms around her. Too tired to keep resisting, Kelly fell into his shoulder and let go.

He didn't exactly keep track of time but she'd cried for a while. When she came up from his now damp shirt, Kelly tried to compose herself.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for you to see me like this."

She started to wipe her face with her hands when he remembered the Kleenex and grabbed a few.

"Here."

He didn't hand them to her, it didn't feel right. Instead he wiped her face, taking care to be gentle. Up close he noted how soft her skin was, warm mahogany with hints of sepia. Her eyes were a doe brown.

They'd never been this close before.

When she didn't object he took a couple more tissues and continued to clean her cheeks. Kelly glanced at his hand as it came back to her face, almost as if it were a foreign object. She finally cleared her throat.

"Thanks, I think I can take it from here."

She reached up to take the tissue and their hands touched. She blinked. When their eyes met James felt himself seized with the urge to kiss her. Never the one to deny his instincts, he acted on it.

Her lips were soft, supple, fuller than what he was used to. He enjoyed the new feel. After a moment he gently nudged those lips open and found her tongue. There was no missing the quick breath she released as he entered her mouth. Tender was the kiss, their tongues melding slowly as if learning each other.

She was the one that deepened the contact. Pulling him in, she threw her arms around him. James had always been a good kisser and he prided himself on reading female body language. He read her now and his hand moved behind her head as he pressed himself closer.

He'd been kneeling when he'd first hugged her, now they were both rising up. The next thing he knew she was flat on Gustavo's desk, yanking him down on top of her. He nestled between her legs, his body burning all over. Her skirt was bunching up as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

His cock swelled to life.

James let out a low groan as she grinded up into it. This was getting heated, beyond heated. He grinded right back into her, feeling himself growing even harder.

"J-James," she breathed.

Again, he'd made out with enough girls to know when they wanted to just kiss versus when they wanted more. A few times he'd given them that, he was no virgin. But never had any of his high school conquests breathed his name the way she did.

It was something in her voice, in that airy whisper. It oozed of need. Need for him. He'd never been needed before.

It enticed him the more

His hands found their way under her blouse, clutching at soft skin. She reached under his shirt to pull it over his head. Between kisses they tore at each other's garments until both were completely topless. His eyes landed on her breasts and James lost his breath. She was fucking gorgeous.

Somewhat impatient with desire, Kelly took over and undid his jeans. James gasped out loud when she gripped his hardness. Then he fell onto her and began to devour her mouth, her throat, her smooth cocoa collarbone and lower. Kelly scooted his pants down until they reached his thighs but her angle couldn't allow further movement. She whined against him and he quickly shoved them further dragging his boxers with them.

Her skirt was at her waist. Only her satin panties in his way. Ripe with arousal he slid them to the side and dived into her.

They both cried out at the glorious intrusion. Kelly moaned loudly, her voice both feminine yet rough with pleasure. James buried his face in her neck as he began to thrust inside her.

 _God yea!_

He tasted her skin, a light sweetness mixed in with the natural salt. Whatever product she used to moisturize, it was delicious. As was she. Kelly was breathing hard under him, her hands gripping his toned ass to shove him deeper inside.

 _She's so fucking tight._

And so fucking into it. He'd had an enthusiastic partner or two but Kelly took the cake. She wasn't shy about her pleasure, about how his kisses felt against her. Her moans switched between light mewling to intense cries.

Then her muscles clenched around him and his head swam. None of the girls in Minnesota had _ever_ done that.

"Oh…fuck!"

His movements quickened, and she voiced her approval with another gasp. This was no longer the tender kiss that they'd previously shared. They were moving harsher, rougher, faster.

The loud clapping of skin filled the room as their bodies continued to copulate. Sweaty, faster and faster until he couldn't control himself. James's hips snapped forward as he erupted, coming so hard he screamed.

When he had emptied inside her his face flushed red. She hadn't come yet. He started to apologize when she took his hand and pressed it down between them onto a very slippery and swollen clit. He was still inside her when he began to play with it.

"Hmmm!"

She guided his pace, her hand over his. He could feel her again clenching around him as his fingers pleasured her. Her body was soaking him with her wetness. As she started to tense in proximity to orgasm, James felt his cock reviving. Kelly could feel it too as she gasped out loud.

"Fuck me James. Now!"

Still toying with her pink bud, he began thrusting again. After a few strokes Kelly wailed and she was coming all over him. The sight of her, the feel of her, the force of her convulsions recharged him and he was suddenly pounding into her like crazy.

Curses left his lips as he lost himself completely inside her. Kelly reached up to cup his face, kissing his open mouth as he drilled into her. The world literally ceased to exist then. There was nothing but Kelly, her big brown eyes, her soft and full lips, her silky tight walls squeezing his young cock into a blissful oblivion. The second time he came his cry bellowed into her mouth. His body collapsed on top of hers, wet and panting.

Her hands rested on his sweat soaked back, her legs still tied around him like a pretzel. When her fingers began caressing his dampened hair he released a contented sigh.

This had by far been the biggest rush he'd ever experienced.

They lied there long enough to catch their breath, to steady their heartbeats. Her fingers still dallied lazily in his hair.

"I should get you home."

He didn't want to go.

"Thank you."

He lifted his head enough to look at her questioningly.

"Me?" he asked, "for what?"

He should be thanking her for making him feel so damn good.

"I got some bad news today," Kelly's eyes were soft, vulnerable.

"I thought I had it handled but just before you came in my plans fell through."

Her fingers felt like heaven against his scalp.

"That's why you were crying?"

She nodded.

"Which you weren't supposed to see by the way. What were you doing here so late anyway?"

He shrugged, Kendall's words lost in the tranquility of his post orgasm.

"It wasn't important."

She gave him a curious look but didn't pry further.

"You want to tell me what it was?" he wondered, "the bad news?"

She shook her head.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

He could understand that.

"Okay, but if you ever do need to talk about it, or even just to cry I'm here."

He meant it. He never wanted her to be sad like he'd seen her again. Kelly smiled up at him and he felt his entire body melting.

"You know what James, you're really a sweet guy."

Sweet wasn't something he was used to hearing. _Hot,_ _sexy, pretty_ or Kendall's favorite _obnoxious_ but never _sweet_. That was always Logan. Coming from Kelly though sweet felt like the greatest compliment.

"I have to get you home," she repeated.

"It's getting pretty late."

She removed her hands from his hair and pat his back gently as a gesture to get up. Still wishing to stay connected, he hesitated.

"James."

He wanted to stay with her, stay inside her.

"We got to go."

Reluctantly he climbed off her, missing her heat immediately when he pulled out. Kelly adjusted her skirt and panties before sitting up on the desk. James couldn't help but to stare as she found her bra and began redressing. She noticed him watching and paused.

"You might want to get dressed," she smirked.

He nodded and went about retrieving his clothing from the floor. As he did so he spotted her eyes watching him this time.

"Thought you wanted me to get dressed," he teased.

Kelly's shirt was at the foot of the chair. He picked it up and handed it to her. She took it without looking, still admiring the definition of his chest, his abs.

"How does someone your age have a body like that?" she remarked admirably.

"I went to school with bean poles and bird chests."

He was never one to blush about his body.

"Genetics?" he joked.

Well it was sort of true. His family business was cosmetics a.k.a. making people look good so naturally his parents had been attractive. They'd taught their son to take pride in his appearance and he'd taken heed at a very young age.

Kelly only smiled and finished dressing. When they were both completely clothed she straightened Gustavo's desk and gestured toward the door. They left the office with her locking up behind them.

The ride back to the Palmwoods was a content silence. James kept glancing over at her remembering how she'd wriggled under him not even thirty minutes ago. Now she was no longer the vulnerable girl beneath him though, her confident demeanor back. For a second he almost believed that he'd imagined the whole thing until she slid a hand over his knee and squeezed affectionately. His whole body relaxed. When she pulled up at the building Kelly surprised him by turning to him.

"James, what happened tonight, it was really amazing and I won't forget it but no one can know, okay. It's really important that you don't say a word, not even to Kendall or Logan and especially not Carlos."

The mouth of Minnesota. Carlos couldn't keep a secret to save his helmet. And he loved that damn helmet.

"I get it," he knew she was older, and her job didn't make it any better.

She could get into trouble. Or get fired.

"I won't say anything."

The relief on her face made him warm all over.

"Thank you James. I really appreciate it. You're a good guy."

She leaned in, presumably to give him a peck on the cheek. When her lips reached him however, they landed on his with a soft brush. His skin burned and he opened his mouth to take hers.

The kiss ended with her eyes wide and…wanting. James stared back at her, wanting as well. She quickly composed herself, clearing her throat.

"Good night, James."

It certainly was thanks to her.

"Good night, Kelly. See you tomorrow."


	3. Rehearsal

Kelly dropped her keys on the kitchen counter and began to prepare for a shower. She purposely ignored the beeping of her cell indicating a voicemail. She knew who it was and she could not be bothered with him and his never ending apologies right now.

Instead she reflected on her own mistake.

 _I can't believe I slept with James._

He was a client. A quarter of a huge client for the company. And he was young. She herself was only twenty-three but that was a huge age gap when compared to a teen. He was at least eighteen right?

 _Shit._

Sometimes he acted so juvenile she wasn't sure. Still, juvenile behavior aside, he certainly had the body of a full grown man. Just remembering those rips, those washboard abs…

She shook her head in an attempt to clear it. No, she couldn't continue down this line of thinking. She'd made the mistake once, in a state of vulnerability. That didn't mean she should continue the mistake.

But he'd felt so good, so perfect between her legs giving the comfort that only a man could give. And oh could he give it!

 _I'm not going to beat myself up about this. Not tonight._

She already had enough on her plate. So she would focus on the positive, on the satisfaction that the experience brought to her long neglected body.

Kelly took her time in the shower, allowing her mind to drift. The heat of the water, the rise of the steam, the tender sting of places suckled during her time in Gustavo's office was enough to make her at least for the moment forget her troubles. She had a normal family with a normal father not a habitual gambler who'd just literally gambled away her entire future.

Well really just the family home she'd been raised in but the amount of money she would have to borrow to save the place and keep her mother's heart from breaking would see her in debt until her eighties. Especially compounded with her student loans. She'd be paying for his mistake long after he was gone to the beyond.

 _James is an amazing kisser._

She thought of that instead, of the heat of his mouth at her throat as she'd gotten rid of his jeans. She hoped he hadn't left too much evidence. The last thing she needed was to walk into Rocque Records with a huge hickie on her neck. She'd be gossip fodder for weeks.

 _James_.

Just remembering him was making her…feel things again. Her eyes shut under the spray, she let her hand trail downward. By the time she left the shower James had satisfied her yet again that night. Kelly fell into bed weary but pleased. A pair of hazel eyes greeting her in slumber.

BTRBTRBTRBTRBTR

James was the last one to wake. It was nothing new, sometimes he needed his beauty sleep. He'd forgone his shower the night before, reveling in the scent of Kelly all over him. He'd had the most perverse dreams. But now it was morning and time to start his day.

After a shower and his usual hair routine he made his way to the kitchen to find a breakfast plate wrapped up for him. Logan was sitting at the table working on some homework assignment (on a Saturday morning ugh!) while Kendall and Carlos played a video game.

"It awakens from its slumber!" Carlos joked from the couch.

Logan glanced up from his books and offered a smile.

"Morning. Mama Knight left you a plate of pancakes. She had to run to the store. Katie went with her."

James nodded before placing his food in the microwave.

"How was your visit last night?" Kendall called from the couch.

The sing-song lilt to his voice gave James a start. Why was he teasing? Did he know?

"What?" he almost choked, red-faced.

Logan gave him a sympathetic look. Kendall began to chuckle.

"So he really laid into you huh?" the blond turned to face him with amusement.

Carlos groaned at the game being paused.

"Who laid into James?" he turned around as well.

James had no clue. The only "laying into" he'd experienced last night was him laying into Kelly. The memory burned his face the more.

"Gustaaaavo," Kendall taunted.

Carlos was confused. That made the two of them.

"Kendall was being a jerk yesterday and sent James back to the studio to get yelled at by Gustavo," Logan answered sending Kendall a displeased look.

Wait, what? Before he could ask, Kendall snickered out loud.

"Yea, about that stuff I said…Gustavo never said any of it. You were never going to be replaced by Wayne Wayne."

Carlos gasped.

"Oh Kendall that's dirty!"

"That stuff you said about Gustavo not liking my vocals wasn't true?" James realized.

Of course it couldn't have been. He was James Diamond!

"Nope," Kendall sat back, looking rather pleased with himself.

So he'd walked all that way in the L.A heat, panicked out of his mind over a stupid joke? James opened his mouth to snap at him when again he remembered Kelly.

 _If Kendall hadn't sent me back we would never have done what we did._

His lips curved up into a smile as the timer beeped on the microwave.

"Huh. I knew it. Who doesn't like my vocals."

He went on to eat his breakfast, Logan smirking across the table. Kendall seemed annoyed that he wasn't angry. Carlos was just annoyed. He gave Kendall a shove and gestured back toward the game. Kendall unpaused it and the two went on playing.

"I told him not to do it," Logan apologized on their friend's behalf.

"I wouldn't wish Gustavo yelling on anyone."

It was no secret that of the four Logan feared the big man the most. After his first encounter with the producer during his audition he'd always been a little nervous around him.

"He didn't yell at me," James admitted as he dug into his food.

"He wasn't even there."

Logan's face was washed with relief.

"Wow, really? That's great."

 _Oh you have no idea._

The guys were due for another dance rehearsal today and some interview training to polish them up a bit. Though James knew that he was flawless, Gustavo insisted that all four boys participate. Whatever it took to take Big Time Rush to the top.

On their way to rehearsal Kendall texted Jo and they got into an argument. Then Jo must have texted Camille because she began texting Logan about Kendall. Which pissed Kendall off and the cycle continued. Poor Carlos just watched their friends' flustered expressions.

"All right dogs, you have one day to get this routine right," Gustavo was just a peach when they met him in the rehearsal studio.

James glanced around for Kelly but saw that she wasn't there. Disappointment welled in him.

"This is your new choreographer, Jean-Pierre."

A petite man with lots of fluffy black hair. He eyed the band with distaste.

"You better not run him off like the last few or I will end you all!"

Logan cowered a little behind Kendall who was still pretty peeved about his fight with Jo. Carlos audibly gulped. James thought of Kelly. Where was she?

"Okay, I need you all to take your places," John-Pierre wasn't as French as his name suggested.

As he directed the guys to where he wanted them, Gustavo gave one last warning glare before leaving. James sighed. There went Kelly's reason for visiting. Hopefully he'd catch her before their media training started. He shook off the hint of anxiety brewing in his chest and focused on his dancing.

Just like with the previous choreographers, the boys managed to frustrate poor John-Pierre. Though James pulled off every move graciously (as always) Logan was especially clumsy and Carlos was hopeless. Kendall's lack of rhythm combined with his already sour mood was turning every criticism into a war of words.

"Where is your grace? JP (as Carlos coined him immediately) was raving at them all.

"You dance like you have two left feet," he shot at Logan.

"You dance like a toddler on the jungle gym," to Carlos.

He skipped over James and went straight to Kendall.

"And you dance like a big dumb jock. This is a hip-hop dance not hockey!"

Kendall wasn't having it.

"Hockey takes a lot more brain power than this mindless prancing around you call dancing, John-Claude."

"It's John-Pierre!"

"JP is much cooler," Carlos chimed in with a smile.

JP glared at him, causing him to shrink behind Kendall.

"Look John-Paul—"

"John-Pierre!"

"We're not a hip-hop band. But we are hockey players so if you got a problem with jocks then I don't see how this is going to work."

James had to give him credit, the rude little man wasn't intimidated at all by Kendall's height advantage or attitude. Then again the guy had to be in his thirties. Kendall was only sixteen (and a half).

"I have never in my life worked with such talentless, immature, big-mouthed amateurs!" their instructor poked his chin upward in a "dignified" gesture.

Now that offended James. His friends weren't talentless, just a little rough around the edges. Everyone had an off day. Well, everyone but him.

"Well obviously you never worked with yourself then," Kendall shot right back.

That was it. His delicate face fuming with red, JP was done.

"Well I never!" he huffed before storming off from the room.

This time it was James who called after him.

"Well maybe you should then you wouldn't be such a snooty prick!"

The man glared back before disappearing down the hall. When he was gone there was nothing to do but look at each other.

"Gustavo's going to kill us," Logan worried.

Kendall shook his head.

"That guy was a douche."

"Yea but Gustavo's hired douche. What are we going to do?"

Carlos jogged over to the open door and peered out.

"Maybe he'll come back," he suggested hopefully.

Fat chance.

"He's not coming back," Logan sighed, sliding to the floor.

He wiped the sweat from his face with the front of his t-shirt.

"We're dead."

Carlos frowned from the doorway.

"We are not dead," Kendall remarked.

"We can still come up with a routine of our own. It can't be that hard."

Remembering the way his friends had stumbled through their failed rehearsal, James wasn't so sure.

"You want us to create a dance routine? Have you met us?" Logan asked incredulously.

James agreed.

"Dude, we are so not choreographers."

It was Carlos who seemed to have faith in Kendall's plan. He bopped back over and rested a hand on the blond's shoulder.

"Kendall's right. We can do it. We make hockey plays all the time."

James raised an eyebrow.

"No we don't. Kendall does."

There was a difference between playing and creating plays. It was part of why Kendall had been Team Captain back in Minnesota. He was as good at hockey as James was at singing. And dancing. And looking good.

"Well it's a good thing Kendall's standing right here isn't it?" Kendall remarked.

He looked them all over.

"Listen, I don't know much about dancing but James, you're good at it. And we're all athletic. I think between the four of us we can make up something to get Gustavo off our backs."

Despite his reservations, James had to agree on one thing, he was good at dancing. Maybe Kendall had a point.

"Okay, I'm in."

All eyes went to Logan then. He was still sitting against the wall, unsure. But as always he was swayed to the side of his friends.

"Fine, we'll try it."

James helped him up with a smile and their mission began…

And ended terribly.

An hour later the boys had only succeeded in creating a mess of cartwheels and poses with a spin or two. James was trying to attempt a handstand when she finally entered the room.

"Umm, where's John-Pierre?"

At the sound of her voice James lost his balance and fell flat on his back. Before he had time to blink, her face was right there leaning over him.

"Oh my god are you okay?"

An angel, that's what she looked like in that moment. Warm brown eyes examining him with genuine concern, soft lips speaking to him—the same lips that had moaned his name not even twenty-four hours ago. He found himself staring, enamored by the beauty he'd already claimed.

"I…"

Then his revelry was ruined when Carlos's face pushed into his line of vision.

"Think he's got a concussion?"

Logan's was next, "his pupils do seem a little dilated."

Kendall was the last.

"Looks fine to me."

He offered his hand and helped James to his feet. Once standing, James's eyes went back to Kelly.

She touched his chin, unknowingly sending a trail of heat through him as she moved his head to each side for inspection. Once satisfied that he was healthy, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're all right," she concluded.

He nodded.

"Yea."

 _Now that you're here._

His eyes lingered a little too long and she cleared her throat.

"So anybody want to tell me where John-Pierre is?"

She glanced at Kendall, the band's spokesperson.

"We didn't need him," he remarked proudly, "so we came up with our own routine."

Kelly folded her arms under her chest skeptically.

"Oh yea? Let's see it."

She took a few steps back to give them room. Kendall gestured and Logan hit the music. "Time of Our Lives" began to play and the boys got to dancing. Not even thirty seconds into the routine she had to stop them.

"You ran him off didn't you?" she wasn't asking because the answer was obvious.

Carlos spoke up.

"It wasn't our fault. He was really mean. He called us dumb jocks."

She was shaking her head.

"And let me guess, Kendall had something to say about that."

His friend shrugged unapologetically.

"He had it coming."

Were he in a better state of mind James would have added that the man had been snooty as well. But he was focused on the way Kelly's skin seemed to glow under the overhead light.

"Please don't tell Gustavo," Logan begged.

Kelly's eyes softened sympathetically at his plea. She had a heart of gold, another trait James found himself admiring in her.

"Let me see what I can do," she sighed.

"You all stay put. I'll be right back."

James stared after her, not wanting her to leave but damn was she a sight as she walked away. The natural sway of her hips was all woman. He bit his lip, forgetting the others as he watched. Arousal possessed him.

"I'll be right back."

Without hearing their replies, he dashed after her.

Kelly had just turned the corner when he caught up to her. His hand reached out, grasping her shoulder. A startled Kelly turned in time for him to smash his mouth into hers. He took the kiss, claiming those perfectly glossed lips as his, seeking out that warm, soft tongue. His hands landed around her waist, clutching her ample ass as he pulled her into him.

Briefly she gasped, obviously not expecting him but then she fell into it, into him just as she had last night. Their bodies mashed together—they fit together as if the Creator had designed them just for each other.

It was no surprise when James felt himself at full attention. Groaning, he pressed it against her. She responded with a light moan before catching herself and pulling back.

"James," she was flushed, slightly out of breath.

He blinked at her, wanting her with every intake of air.

"Not here. Not now."

She pressed her hand against his chest to scoot him a step back but it only served to heat him further.

"When?" he barely recognized his own voice, gruff with desire.

He'd never wanted anyone more than he wanted Kelly right now.

"I-"

She glanced around, taking another step back from him.

"James, we can't—"

Her eyes landed at the front of his pants and he caught them widen briefly. He knew what she saw, the sweats he wore for dance rehearsals left little to the imagination in his state.

"Shit," she seemed to decide on something.

"The broom closet, now. I'll be there in five minutes."

He could hardly wait.


	4. In the Closet

"No noise, James!" she whispered the second she closed the door behind her.

He pulled her to him, quickly ridding her of her blouse.

"No noise," he agreed before stealing her mouth again.

That promise proved easier said than done once he'd entered her. For both parties. Kelly was biting down on her lips as he lifted her up, pressing her back into the wall. His initial thrust set her on fire. Her legs trapped his waist as he began to work her.

 _He's so strong._

James's hands were everywhere, touching, caressing, groping hungrily. Kelly took hold of one and slipped it under her bra. Her young lover immediately understood and squeezed the tender nub on top.

"Mmm, like that," she breathed.

Her fingers trailed through his long locks to take hold.

"Harder Baby, we have to be quick."

For emphasis she gave his hair a tug. The grunt she got in response sent a hot shiver through her middle. He took direction well, following her command with finesse. Either he was more experienced than she'd thought or he was just naturally gifted. Either way, his action earned a mewl from her throat.

Warm lips pressed at her earlobes, opening for a wet tongue to glide over. The slick appendage stroked her in circles, her entire ear first, then down stopping just where jaw and throat connected. There he dwelled longer, tasting mercilessly, sending tingles through her skin all the way to her marrow.

"Mmm that's it. Fuck me James!" she hissed in his ear.

He cursed under his breath, his thrusts strengthening at her words. She could feel his breath on her damp skin, rapid and hot. His left hand was on her ass, digging in as he held her up. His right continued to tease her nipple. Kelly's head lilted with the sensations. Sweat threatened the neatly laid edges of her hair as they bumped wildly.

She couldn't help herself, she clenched around him with a sigh.

"Hmph!"

The movement sparked an urgency in her lover and his hips went ballistic. His thrusts shot to ten, knocking the wind out of her. James was relentless, pumping harder and harder until Kelly felt herself tipping her peak. Overcome she threw her face into him; biting into his strong shoulder, her voice a continual whine as it took her.

"Kelly...fuuuuck!"

James shuddered haplessly as he too reached his breaking point. Unable to contain himself, he groaned out loud, stroking and pumping until his high subsided.

Still breathing hard, he continued to hold her up with his weight. Kelly nestled into his shoulder, inhaled the sweat of his neck. Kissed it affectionately. Tasted him on her lips.

 _Why does he have to be so delicious?_

Without a word their eyes connected. Seconds later, so did their mouths.

"How are you so good at this?" Kelly managed when they finally parted.

James's eyes were intense when he gazed into hers.

"I guess you bring it out of me."

She smiled at the sentiment.

"Oh stop."

"You're really amazing, Kelly. You're so beautiful, and smart and... I love how I feel when I'm around you. I love how I feel when I'm inside you. Like right now."

Just as the night before, his cheeks were flushed. His eyes were hooded heavy with something more than lust. Affection. Adoration. Appreciation. Touched, Kelly brushed his bangs back from his forehead.

"Speaking of now, we'd better get back before people start noticing we're gone."

It was the middle of the afternoon. Gustavo was probably on a tirade searching for her as she spoke.

"I wish we didn't have to," James ran his fingertips up her arm.

"I wish we could stay just like this."

He had no idea how much she agreed.

"I know. But we both have jobs to do. And if anybody found us—"

He nodded his understanding.

"Big Time Scandal," he finished.

"Yes. My life would be over."

He was still gazing at her like she was the only woman in the world.

"I would never let anything happen to you," he vowed.

"I'd protect you. From paparazzi, reporters, fans. Gustavo."

It was cute that he was offering but one of them had to be real. Being the obvious mature one, that privilege went to her.

"I know you mean that, but the best way to protect the both of our careers is to get back to work. Now. Before we draw suspicion."

Once more she had to give him a pat to nudge him to release her. She saw the regret in his eye as he finally did so. If she was honest with herself, she regretted the departure as well.

They dressed quickly. She couldn't help but to notice his eyes never leaving her.

"I'll go out first, make sure the coast is clear. After maybe five or ten minutes you leave. Okay?"

He nodded. This was a crucial moment here. If one person was in the wrong place it would all be over. Kelly carefully cracked the door, peeked out. When the coast was clear she turned to James.

"See you in the rehearsal studio."

She dropped a kiss on his lips before sliding out, making her way toward the women's room. She had to fix herself up before facing Gustavo. Or anyone for that matter. She had to maintain her appearance. This was a place of business after all.

 _James can certainly handle his business._

She warmed at the still recent encounter. God the kid was good. _Really_ good. He took direction well, was attuned to her body as he pleasured her. She didn't recall that kind of maturity in her partners when she'd been his age.

 _Jesus, I forgot to check his file._

He had to be eighteen. Worse case scenario seventeen. Right? She kicked herself for letting it slip her mind. She'd had this information when the guys had first auditioned.

 _I'll do it today_.

It would only take a second. The perks of being Gustavo's assistant. Once satisfied with her appearance, Kelly left for her boss's office ready to tackle the rest of the workday.

BTRBTRBTRBTR

"Where the hell have you been?"

When he arrived back at rehearsal, James found his friends restless. Logan and Carlos were having some stupid debate that was quickly escalating into a slap match. Kendall was sitting on the floor against the wall, glaring at his phone while ignoring the commotion. He only glanced up when James took a seat nearby.

"I was in the bathroom."

Kendall accepted his answer easily.

"You know what Jo just texted me?" he moved on.

"She said that we've been a little distant lately and maybe we should think about seeing other people."

James felt genuinely sorry to hear that.

"Damn."

"Of course she never started talking like this until she started working with Jett. So I called her on it and now she has the nerve to call me jealous and insecure. She's like 'Logan and Camille did it' and all 'Camille says' so I told her Camille's not my girlfriend; I couldn't give a rat's ass what she has to say about our relationship. Now she's all pissy and saying I don't respect her friends. I swear James sometimes I wonder why I even bother with girls."

He sank his face in his hands, his fingers messing his blond bangs. James leaned over and supportively wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Hey…I think we both know why you bother with girls," he joked to lighten the mood.

Kendall glanced up. Their eyes met and it worked. A smirk crossed his lips and the two chuckled lightly.

"Well yea but, I mean we haven't done _that_ in a while either."

Oh shit.

"It's all the headache but none of the nice stuff, you know. Like holding hands or kissing or picnics—thanks to Gustavo. I mean, I'm not a horndog. I like spending time with my girlfriend for the sake of spending time with her but I have needs too."

James couldn't argue with that. He thought of Kelly. She satisfied all of his needs and then some.

"Why can't they be more simple, James? You know, watch a zombie movie, make out, enjoy the little things like pizza and hockey instead of all the drama?"

He'd wondered that himself many a time. But girls weren't meant to be that chill. If they were then what would guys do with each other?

"Because if they were then they'd all be Carlos," he remarked with a laugh.

His eyes landed on their shorter friends still slapping at each other. Whatever they'd been arguing about had now devolved into a series of "is not/is too!"

Kendall glanced over as well but said nothing. They sat there for a while, lost in their own thoughts. He wasn't sure what Kendall was thinking about but James's mind went back to Kelly. Her scent, her touch her feel occupied his mind until Gustavo showed up to bust up the party. Thankfully she was at his side, not a hair out of place. One would never know he'd had her whining against the wall in the broom closet not even twenty minutes ago.

True to her word, she'd softened their producer up. He informed the boys that John-Pierre was no longer hot right now so they'd find another choreographer with more appeal. Until then they were to work hard in media training and if they said something stupid and made a fool of him blah blah blah. Gustavo left Kelly to usher them off, much to everyone's relief.

"I don't know how you did it," Logan remarked with relief, "but thanks Kelly!"

He threw his arms around her, grateful at her intervention. Kelly paused, briefly caught off guard by the contact before relaxing and returning the gesture. Carlos saw an invitation and joined in.

"Group hug!"

Kendall smirked at their dramatics, but moved in as well.

James tried to pretend that it didn't annoy him to see other guys touching his Kelly.


End file.
